ethelversefandomcom-20200214-history
War of EHS
The War of EHS was a series of events from 2009 to 2015. Central to the conflict was the Order's operations at Ethel High School and the subsequent resistance by a collection of students known as the PAAB. The Order's plans for the covert sacrifice of students to appease the Glacier, a extraterrestrial being and Absolute, had been previously uncontested until members of the Class of 2015 became aware of the plot. Despite other entities temporarily taking part in the conflict, the conflict was indefinitely resolved with the disbandment of both the Order and the PAAB. Timeline 2009-2010: The Seventh Grade Year The First Semester The Nearing of the Glacier 2010-2011: The Eighth Grade Year Expansion of Memberships At the beginning of this school year, the PAAB expanded its membership by taking in new members: Curtis, Dakota, John, and Kimberly. Meanwhile, the Order had murdered many non-Order faculty and had them replaced with staff loyal to their cause. Initially, the PAAB became focused on discovering the location of the Order's victims. Investigations into this lead to the discovery of a possible hole underneath the classroom of a faculty member. During these investigations, the PAAB took in two more members, Addie and Mallory. However, this investigation was impeded with the murder of John by Adam, a classmate-turned-disciple of the Glacier. After murdering his household and wearing John's skin, Adam took his place at EHS, though many noticed the erratic behavior, strange appearance, and putrid smell of "John". The Pit and Old Field House Massacre With the second half of the school year beginning, Adam, disguised as John, once again was able to try and further the Glacier's goals. Adam's mission to murder anyone standing in the way of the Glacier's invasion failed with the attempted murder of Matt, who managed to defeat and indirectly kill Adam in self-defense. Mrs. Henry, a member of the Order and faculty of EHS, decides to go against the wishes of Mr. Ray. Instead of letting things take their course, she decides to partner with a few members of the Order and lay a trap for the PAAB. Planting supposed evidence of the Class of 1941 within the condemned field house, she set a gas leak within to building with the hopes of blowing up the building with whoever inside it. When the PAAB did eventually become aware of the evidence and attempted to retrieve it. With the trap sprung, Mrs. Henry and her cohorts killed Kimberly, but the rest of the PAAB managed to escape and trap their attackers, with Payton igniting the gas leak in the process, killing the members of the Order. The PAAB escaped with their identities still secure, and the explosion of the field house was covered up by the construction of the new facility. 2011-2012: The Ninth Grade Year Further Infiltration Phaser 2012-2013: The Tenth Grade Year The Arrival of Doomsday The Second-Semester War 2013-2014: The Eleventh Grade Year Activation of the Romidius With CAMELOT now in full operation with the Order at EHS, the power alliance began a test of resources in preparation for the upcoming year. Using discarded technology from the Hyperion Cube, CAMELOT and the Order managed to covertly transport Leslie into the Gray Zone parallel universe. The PAAB worked to discover Leslie's fate, but they were unsuccessful. With their tests successful, construction began on the Romidius, a device capable of altering the timeline of the local area. While CAMELOT believed the Romidius was to be used for discovering doorways into alternate timelines, the Order was planning on using the fabricated timeline as a method of double crossing CAMELOT. The PAAB slowly began to uncover the true purpose of the Romidius, which was to be used a display for homecoming. Matt, Shelby, Payton, and Austin attempted to destroy the device, but their attempt failed. In a last ditch attempt, Matt worked on the homecoming staff and attempted to stop the device from activating, but he was unable to stop the alteration. The Romidius activated, altering the timeline of Ethel, MS, and fragmenting time to a point one week later. Only the PAAB and the Order were aware of the alterations. In the alternated timeline, Mallory began her work for the Order to execute known CAMELOT agents still operating undercover at EHS. With the agents dead, the Order would be free of the constraints it had accepted in order to defeat Psypocalypse. Mallory efficiently worked, also murdering her alternate counterpart, a result of her spliced werewolf DNA creating an anomaly for the Romidius. Additionally, when the PAAB considered recruiting Josh, she brutally murdered him to prevent their expansion. The PAAB managed to discover the Romidius locked away and successfully destroyed it, save for one disc-shaped fragment, restoring the original timeline. Graduation of AB With AB's graduation approaching, the PAAB began to focus on how to even the odds in their favor for the upcoming final battle. Aware that the Glacier was now gone, meaning the Order was free of constraints to kill the Class of 2015, their first mission became to destroy the Death Machine. The PAAB devised a plan to use the soulstone to destroy the Necromancer. Payton and Jakob took on the task and successfully trapped his soul within the stone. The PAAB gathered near the Death Machine, and Hanna threw the stone into the kudzu abyss. At the last moment, Cody E. jumped into the abyss in an attempt to catch the stone, but he failed, resulting in his death at the soulstone's destruction of the Death Machine. With that, the Order was short of the Necromancer and the uses of the Death Machine, proving a strategic victory for the PAAB. In the weeks leading up to AB's graduation, the PAAB devised their final plan to stop him: two members, Payton and Curtis, would miss graduation to serve as a second line of defense in the event of a failure; Chloe would hide the remaining piece of the Romidius, charged by direct contact with AB, under her graduation robe; Matt, Jakob, Jarod, Shelby, and Austin would split into two groups, each on both sides of the gymnasium, and recite the incantation used against the Storm. The plan went into action at the graduation ceremony, and AB's attempt to consume the class was resisted by the fragment of the Romidius. As he attempted to hold it off, the incantation weakened him. At the end of the ceremony, AB's attack had been his own undoing, and anything left of his existence was contained within the Romidius. 2014-2015: The Twelfth Grade Year Exposure of the Class of 1941 During the following school year, Matt found the last remaining evidence of the Class of 1941: their Junior year class photo. With this evidence, Matt exposed the class' existence to EHS, though any mention of the Order was left out. Supported by the other members of the Class of 2015, Matt had the picture framed and put in its rightful place in the hallway. Hidden in it a message: "A gift to the students of EHS, from the Class of 2015". Disbandment of the Order and Graduation of Remaining PAAB With the Glacier gone for an indefinite period, AB destroyed, and Mallory gone into hiding somewhere in Europe by the end of the school year, the Order's purpose was fulfilled and most loose ends were closed. Only the PAAB remained. On the day of graduation, Ms. J. Neilson had the PAAB called to the principal's office, where they were told that any attempt to expose the Order or what happened at EHS would result in the death of countless people. Conversely, the PAAB vowed to expose the Order, whatever the consequence, if there were ever any slight indication it had reformed. After six years, the War of EHS came to an end. Aftermath With the conflict over, the students of EHS were no longer subjected to being sacrificed. Earth was also spared the wrath of the Glacier and Psypocalyspe, two beings which could have perpetrated mass extinction events for humanity, though neither being was destroyed. On a smaller scale, the destructive and power-hungry AB was destroyed, and the unpredictable Phaser was sent into a parallel universe. The Necromancer and Storm were also killed, though the death of the latter remains somewhat uncertain. The War of EHS in Alternate Timelines and Parallel Universes Aside from the alternate timeline created by the Romidius during 2014, two other alternate realities of the War of EHS exist, one in an alternate timeline and one within a parallel universe. The Frostbitten Earth The timeline of the Frostbitten Earth was accidentally created by PAAB member Austin. Through his actions, the primary timeline was shifted into a reality in which PAAB member Matt never existed, preventing the discovery of the Glacier and successful setback of its invasion of Earth. In this timeline, the Glacier had consumed Earth, and surviving students and faculty of EHS survived in a completely ice-encased EHS. Almost all PAAB members are confirmed or presumed dead in the aftermath of the invasion, and the Order has full control over the survivors. The timeline is eventually corrected during an uprising against the Order that occurred only slightly before the Glacier's presumed total destruction of Ethel. Twin Rivalry The War of EHS of the Twin Rivalry story arc was present within its own independent parallel universe. Within this universe, minor differences within the timeline eventually lead to an outcome of the conflict in which the Order temporarily took on a deal with the Glacier to take control of Earth, only for the Order to eventually betray the Glacier with the aid of Psypocalypse. A disbanded PAAB rejoin in an effort to stop the Order's plan involving the use of the Mutrociter, a device capable of linking Earth to a Hell-like dimension known as the Brimmus. Though the tide of the final battle was initially uncertain, resulting in a number of casualties for the Order, the PAAB was eventually completely killed off, leaving the universe vulnerable to the combined force of the Order and Psypocalypse, which now had an activated Mutrociter at their disposal.